


Billy The Kid Meets Dracula

by denixvames



Category: Billy the Kid - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror, Paranormal, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: Before Pat Garrett can pull the trigger, a stranger takes his life by his teeth. Bewildered, Billy runs out of the house and hops on his horse straight to who-knows-where. However, he finds himself being stalked by this madman. Seeking help from a church, he will try to hunt this thing down before it can hunt him.





	1. July 14, 1881

Billy The Kid, an infamous outlaw, was haunted by the night. Pants less with his sleeves rolled up, he had planned on getting some meat from the house he was staying in near Pete's. He held a meat cleaver in one hand and a pistol in other because he had heard something. A creak. His gut told him something wasn't right. His muscles tensed. He held his breath. Listening for anything else. His heart beats echoed in his ears. He swallowed. He kept his mouth shut tight. Making sure he wouldn't make a sound. He carefully walked up the three steps leading to the front door of the house. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Quien viene alla? Quien viene alla?" What felt like an hour, there was no response. He wasn't at ease with the silence. He took careful steps further inside. He had came across the bedroom which was near the backdoor. In the dark, he could make out another head beside the one in the bed. He raised his pistol. "Quien es ese? Quien es ese?" Pat Garett, a recently made sheriff, pulled out his pistol. He was ready to fire. Some other shadow zoomed to him. He dropped his weapon. The clouds separated. The moonlight shined on both of them. The other two men who had been in the bedroom with him and Pete were shocked to find a man biting into his neck. Drinking his blood. Pat cried out. Billy dropped everything in his hands. He took a step back. Spooked by Pat's screaming, the two gunmen behind him began to fire at the stranger. Billy ran to his horse. He untied it from a wooden pole. The horse stood on its hind legs. Terrified by the presence of the stranger and the booming echoes of the bullets, it neighed loud.

"Easy boy! Easy!" He pulled the reins. Forcing it to settle for a second so he could get on. The horse immediately ran east without having to kick its thighs. His hat, pistol, and other belongings were gone. The wind swept his hair away from his face. The world became blurry. He blinked the tears out of his eyes. He could make out the vast lonely desert. He couldn't think straight. All he wanted was to see a house with light inside. A warm fireplace with friendly people. Some home cooking and fresh water. What the hell did I see? What the-? He pulled the reins. Stopping the horse. He jumped off. He ran to a thorny bush where he vomit out his last meal. He wiped the excess bits of vomit from his lips with his sleeve. "Can't be real! It can't be!" His shaking said a different story. "But I ain't no loon! I never did nothing bad!" An owl hoot. He looked around. His eyes went wide. He tried to see if there was anyone or anything nearby.

A wolf howled at the moon. The wind blew the dirt and anything else that was barely holding on the ground. All these noises unnerved him. He hopped back on his horse and rode deeper into the darkness. Afraid to even stop. Eventually, the horse fell over. Billy hit the ground. He flinched. "Son of a bitch!" He crawled to the horse. He took the canteen off. The horse struggled to catch its breath. "C'mon boy. Stay on your feet." He poured some water into the horse's mouth. He drank some too. With what was barely left, he hooked the canteen back on the saddle. He pushed against the ground as he got himself up. He took a step and stumbled. Pain bounced in his right leg. He didn't hear anything break. It must have been swollen or twisted. He couldn't tell with the unbearable pain that was keeping his mind occupied. He grabbed a knife from the small pocket of the saddle. He collapsed. He forced himself to sit up. Cringing at the slightest of movement. He gripped the knife with both hands. The horse was sleeping.

His hands were shaking. Dirt stained his clothes and face. Even at night, he was uncomfortable in the vicious heat. "I've gotta wake up! I'm dreaming!" He slapped himself. That didn't work. He punched himself. No results. He had to take a chance. To know if he was awake or not. He stared at the blade. He took time to cut his finger. Only breaking skin. That very small cut brought him to a sense of reality. He knew he was present in the real world. This wasn't a nightmare. This was happening. He continued to stay awake in case that blood thirsty madman somehow found him. He wasn't sure what he could do but he didn't want to take a risk. A couple of hours had gone by. He had fallen asleep before three AM. Morning came without the madman finding him. A traveling couple, driving in a carriage, found him with his horse.

"Poor young man! Who could have done this?" ,said the wife who was in her forties. Her husband, similar in her age, knelt near Billy. He checked his pulse. "He's alive but that horse right there got some flies." She walked toward him. "His hand is bleeding. He did this to himself?" "Looks like it." The husband lifted him up. "The desert does that to a boy." She helped her husband bring him in the carriage. While her husband drove, she took care of Billy. Putting a wet towel over his forehead. She continuously fanned him. They soon found themselves in the town they had planned to move into. "Excuse me pal. Where's the doctor?" ,said the husband. He stopped near a saloon. The man he was talking to pointed straight ahead and said, "Turn right and you'll see it." "Thanks."

At the clinic, the doctor put Billy in a bed. A cold wet towel was on his forehead. There was a glass of water on the drawer nearby. A clean set of clothes were on a chair for him. "I don't know how you found him at the right time but he would have been dead if you didn't." He adjusted his glasses and squinted. "Wait a minute...." He recalled the wanted posters detailing a criminal's features and even a sketch of the man. "That's Billy The Kid!"


	2. The Red Eyed Phantom

"What?!" ,said the wife. "The Billy the Kid? What the hell was he doing in the desert?" ,said the husband. "Probably ran off from some lawmen. I wonder what he did this time." The doctor stood. He shook the husband's hand and nodded at the wife. "Anyway, I think it's best if this secret be kept to us." "But if he's running from the law then why should we help him?" ,said the wife. The doctor sighed. "It's hard to explain but let's just say that those lawmen ain't no better than a rebel." The husband nodded. "We understand. C'mon honey." The couple left.

He was heading to Pete's house for some meat. With caution, he stepped into the house. Heading deeper inside, he notice another shadow. He opened his mouth to speak when someone in the dark stepped out with their pistol raised. A shadow unlike the others zoomed to the gunman. It grabbed him from behind and bit into his neck. The gunmen screamed. Moonlight snuck into the house. Revealing partially the madman's face. Its single wide red eye dug into his very soul. His heart race quickened. Each heartbeat was louder than the last. The madman smiled. Never saying a word. Only staring. It disappeared. He dropped his weapon and cleaver. He turned to find the madman right in front of him. Unable to move, he couldn't scream. Just on the inside. The madman grabbed him.

Billy screamed himself awake. He thrashed in the bed. He crawled on the floor for an exit. "Hold on! Billy, calm down!" The doctor reached for him. Billy kicked at him. "No! Get your hands off! Don't do it! Don't do it!" The doctor's assistant who looked to be sixteen had ran over at the call of his name. "Adam! Get me the chloroform!" Billy crammed himself into a corner. He breathed heavily. He covered his face. Crying. "It wasn't human! It took him!" The doctor held his hand up. Adam put the bottle and rag down. "What wasn't human?" ,said the doctor. "Those red eyes! I saw them! He looked at me!" The doctor knelt. "Who is he?" Billy slowly moved his hands from his face. His fear made the doctor's blood run cold. "Not human! Ain't anyone! It's a monster! Red eyes! Those red eyes!"

The publisher set the newspaper sheet against the window. Keeping it there with some glue. It was the headlines.

BILLY THE KID SEES THE RED-EYED PHANTOM

William H. Bonney, A.K.A Billy the Kid, says he witness Pat Garrett being attacked by a Phantom with red eyes. The Phantom ripped Pat's neck, drinking his blood. Terrified, Billy took a horse in nothing but his underwear and rode off. The horrifying scene has placed Billy into Doctor Marsh's hands. Currently, he has a room at the local High Sun Bar.

The crowd who gathered to read the newspaper learned about Billy's health and Pat's cause of death. The way he died was suspicious to everyone. Those who believed in God's word feared demons. Others assumed it was a wild animal or a mad man. Either way, the townspeople were afraid. Homeowners and shopkeepers prepared themselves with guns, crosses, and holy water. Sheriff Wilson had to calm the folk who surrounded his office. They were calling for action, to hunt this Phantom down. "Settle down everyone! Settle down!" His booming voice quieted the crowd for he hoped would be long enough for them to listen. "Now, we don't know if there is a phantom but we do know one thing. There's obviously a murder on the loose. Everyone best lock their doors when it gets dark. Anyone who's stupid enough to hang around when night falls best be carrying a gun. Ya'll see something, you yell for help. Ya hear? Cause we help each other out." Everyone looked at each other. After receiving nods, they met Sheriff Wilson's friendly nod. "I'm the sheriff around here. I won't let no damn crook kill my family!" The crowd cheered at his speech.

Billy looked behind himself. It was pitch black. He wasn't sure where he was but the space he was enclosed in reminded him of a room. Pete's house. His breathing quickened. He placed his hand on his gun. He knew he couldn't see but if he could hear then maybe he still had a chance. He pulled out his gun and aimed. He moved around as he heard footsteps and the creaking of old wood. Those red eyes caught him. He gasped. A steady hand was out of the question. Again, he was shaking. He took two steps back. He could feel the Phantom's invisible smile crawling all over his skin. He forced himself to pull the trigger. Almost too frightened to move. The bullet whistled past the Phantom. Hitting a wall. The Phantom chuckled. Billy's eyes widen. He dropped the gun. "How?!" The Phantom stepped into the moonlight that came from the sudden appearance of a window. There were the well known red eyes and confident smile. However, he saw features he did not recognize before when seeing the Phantom. The Phantom had long curly black hair along with an ageless face. His clothes practically covered him from head to toe as he had leather gloves and a large handkerchief tied around his neck.

Once Billy blinked, the Phantom disappeared. He wondered in silence how the Phantom had left like a snap. A heavy weight pushed hard on his chest. Hot breathing crept over his neck. The Phantom opened his mouth. Drool dripped to his exposed neck. His fangs protruded. He grabbed him with both hands gripped on his shoulders and sunk his fangs into his neck.

Billy screamed awake. The sheets were tangled in a sweaty mess. He pat his neck. Checking for any markings. He felt none but grabbed a small mirror that was sitting on a small round table. He pulled his shirt slightly. Seeing no marks there, he sighed with relief. A lawman barged in with his pistol in his left hand. "Is it here?!" Billy shook his head. "I'm ok, Rick. Ain't nothing to worry about." He clutched his head. "A nightmare is all." "Oh." Rick put his gun back in its holster. "I'll get you some water. You should take those pills. The doc says they help calm your nerves." "I did the first time. Damn pills didn't help at all." "You can't expect a miracle after the first time. Just keep taking them. I'll get your water." Rick closed the door as he left the room. Billy stared at the bottle of pills. "Wish there was a fucking miracle."


	3. Torn Mind

Billy shoved two more pills and downed them with the glass of water he was given. He was dressed in a new outfit. There was a knock at the door. "Door's open." A priest entered with Rick. He nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Billy." They shook hands. "Hey Father. What'd you came here for?" "You told the doctor that you saw an ungodly beast." Billy raised a brow. "I...did? Didn't say those words though." "I know that but-" The priest glanced at Rick. "May we have a moment?" Rick looked at Billy who nodded. "Alright. Seems fair." He left with the door closed. Billy sat at the edge of the bed. The priest stood across from him. "My son, have you ever heard of vampires?"

Billy pursed his lips. Annoyance was across his face. "Say what now?" "It sounds almost unbelievable but it is said in the bible that the devil and his demons come in many forms. Vampires are one of them." "I'm guessing I'm dreaming." He chuckled. "So when do I get to wake up?" The priest frowned. "I'm sorry. This is all real. And I think you know that." Billy's smile turned into a frown. He held his head. Staring down, he shook his head. "I don't know if being crazy would be better than this." "I understand that this is hard for you. Seeing such a monster can be frightening." "Stop talking about-!" He bit his lip. He walked over to the window. Looking out at those he knew he scared from the tale he told.

"There are things in our lives that appear without a clear explanation. Yet, sometimes it can all be pieced together by the lord." ,said the priest. He put his hand on the bible. "It only makes sense that the devil's army would try and torment us. Taunt us to sin. This demon wants you either dead or to become it." Billy turned. "Become that thing? How?" "Vampires have been known to drink the blood of their victims and then give its own blood to its victims so that they can become vampires." "That's crazy! I'm not going to be one of them creatures!" "There are ways to kill a vampire." Billy grabbed his rifle from the corner of the room. "I get that." "A gun won't do anything. It has to be a steak through the heart."

He lowered his weapon. "That sounds dumb. They're allergic to wood?" The priest sighed. "Will you take this seriously?" "I am." Billy set the rifle back in its position. "It's just almost hard to believe in this." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I didn't even know Pat was waiting for me there." He smirked. "Waiting to shoot me." He bit his lip. "What a god damn coward. It was dark enough for him." "He was only doing his job." "And it's my damn life!" The priest brushed his hand over the title, 'Holy Bible.' "Will you kill this demon?" "I don't know. What I don't get is why you're expecting me to do it." "Because my boy, you are still seen as a wanted man. You may be getting some kindness from these folks but there is still a bounty on your head." Billy grit his teeth. "That damn governor!" He clenched his fists. He kept himself steady. Every thought he had was wanting to punch something but he took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. If it means getting the hell out of this situation and saving lives then I'll do it."

"Then we'll have to go to the church. I've got some supplies there." Billy picked up his hat from the drawer. He put it on. "Lead the way." Down the stairs, there was an immediate cheering by the customers for Billy who smiled and said, "Hey everybody!" Many of them shook his hand as he walked by and the dancers winked at him with a couple of loving words from here and there. Billy nodded at them with a continued smile. He went straight to the bartender. "A shot before I run off." The bartender poured him a drink. Billy downed the shot and sucked in his lips from the extreme sour taste. He shook his head. "Woo! Now, that's something!" "It's a bit early for that kind of drink." ,said the bartender. "I wanted to see if I was dreaming." Billy left a coin. He waved as he left the bar. "Bye guys!" And everyone gladly said goodbye almost together as it sounded like a shout.

For the first time in Billy's life, he felt right at home. Passersby who saw him were smiling. Their hearts warmed at the sight of him. The priest smiled at this. "You've become quite a hero to this town." "I'm just here to help. Being a hero isn't my thing." "There are some influences that we can't control." They walked down a street. To feel the sun heat him up like a pot of water made him glad that he was still alive. The heat was a nightmare but if there was any way to keep someone aware of themselves existing, it was the Sun. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

Heading straight into the church, he dipped his hand in the holy water and did an invisible cross over his body. "At this point, I don't know what to believe in but I'll play safe." "You'll be a lot safer with the other tools of God." The priest took him to the office where he laid out some items on the desk. A bottle of holy water, a wooden steak and mallet, a necklace made out of garlic, a pistol with a cross carved into its handle, and a cross necklace. Billy chuckled. "You know, I sort of wish I was crazy." He swallowed the cracks in his mind. Everything was looping around and around in a circle. He saw the vampire circling. Messing with his vision. "You are not free from my eyes..." ,whispered the vampire.  
Billy lost his breath. He hit the floor. "Billy! What happened?" The priest ran to his side. He grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Bringing him to the chair which faced the priest's chair. Billy could barely keep himself standing. He collapsed in the chair. "I don't know...I saw some crazy shit! That damn thing, whatever it is, just kept looking at me and running around my ass like a damn animal! He told me that I'd be his next victim. Something like that..." "It's already messing with your head. We have to hurry. You have to kill this bastard. Once you do that, it will all be over. Dracula won't spread his evil anymore." "....What?"


	4. Life On The Line

It was dark with the full moon overlooking the townspeople. Billy had the holy pistol in his holster. The cross necklace was around his neck. The rest of his supplies was in a bag that the priest had bought for him. The townsfolk gave him a horse and a big meal before he left at night to find Dracula. He headed west to a suspicious farmhouse that a couple of travelers from the town had reported to the sheriff who in turn gave the information to Billy. With a map and enough details, he rode out to the farmhouse. It was a building that stood in the middle of nowhere.

Before his trip, he found himself stunned to hear about Dracula. An infamous vampire who was the first of his kind. Rumored to be one of the devil's demons. He wasn't sure what was real and what was not at that point. He did know what he saw and knew that others believed him. Pat Garett's death only proved that the existence of vampires was a bizarre truth. The one thing he hadn't thought of was Dracula being the culprit.

"...What?" "It was rumored that Van Helsing had killed the beast but in reality the monster had escaped. Van and his group didn't want to look like idiots so they lied their ass off and said Van killed it. They got lucky that Dracula escaped to America. And now he's traveling around this country. Looking for his next victim."

Billy pulled the reins. Stopping his horse in its tracks. The farmhouse stood menacingly before him. He tried to get his horse to walk closer but it wouldn't budge. He jumped off the horse. "Stay here and wait." His nerves were on end when he took a step toward the building. He pulled out his pistol and pressed on. Echoes of a wooden door banging repeatedly continued to flash in his head. He shook his head. His eyes shut at the illusion. He swallowed and caught his breath. He tried to remain calm but his body was shaking. His palms were sweating. He forced himself to keep walking. Knowing that he would be promised with a pardon once he proved that he could be a hero to the law in the eyes of Texas. But that's not what he wished to aim for. He just wanted some peace and quiet. He hoped to be able to walk by stores and houses without being seen as a cold blooded killer.

So he gripped his pistol and slowly opened one of the large tall doors. He switched a lighter from his pocket on. With a small fire, he could barely see anything but it was enough to help him move about. He took careful steps. In the open dark space of a horrid smelly place, he had a hard time making heads or tails of the situation he was in. The dead silence chilled his bones. He held his breath. Hoping to hear anything that could give him the signal to finally put an end to this nightmare.  
A whistle came out of the blue. He gasped. He spun around to face the pale long black curly haired and bearded vampire. The creature's crimson eyes pierced into his fear filled deep blues. Dracula smiled. His eerie grin froze him on the spot. "I see you spoke with a priest. I don't think I've ever seen a vampire slayer like you before." He chuckled. "Then again, you haven't killed any vampires yet." "V-Vampires? You don't mean-" "Yes, Billy. I created a race of vampires whom have continued my legacy. I am not the only shadow that lurks in the night." "But if I kill you, will everything be over?" "I don't know. No one has ever been able to kill me." A wave of dizziness overcame Billy. His twitchy finger pulled the trigger.

Dracula whizzed past the bullet. Billy found himself cornered. He quickly turned to shoot again. His feet came off the ground. He was thrown against the wall. He dropped his pistol and lighter. His head hit wood hard. His hat fell off. Stars floated before his eyes. He blinked them away. He fell face first on a pile of hay. "You underestimate me. I can do more than a simple mortal could ever do in a fight." Dracula lifted his head up by a fistful of his hair. Billy splashed some holy water on him. The vampire screamed. He stumbled back. Billy pushed himself up. Bits of garlic fell on his face. He sneezed. He pulled off the necklace of garlic which in turn took off the cross necklace. He spit out whatever bit of garlic was in his mouth. He reached for the pistol. The weapon skidded away from him.

He looked up to find Dracula staring at the ground. He held the bottle of holy water which barely had any left. Shouting, he ran to him. Dracula zoomed past him. He grabbed his arm. Making him drop the bottle. He twisted his arm back. Almost breaking the bone. Billy cried out. "The town claimed you as their so called vampire slayer. They were foolish to think that you could do anything. That any mortal could kill me." "You son of a bitch! What sick fuck drinks blood?!" Dracula smirked. "A vampire."

He untwisted his arm and latched his fangs into his skin. Piercing through, he sucked enough blood to make Billy lose his balance. He let him fall. He pulled one of his gloves off. With a sharp nail against his wrist, he forced Billy's mouth to open. Watching the drops of blood fall into his mouth. Billy, coming in and out of consciousness, swallowed the vampire's blood. "And now, you will become a vampire! An undead! Soon, you will not be able to live under the sun and your God will never grant you repentance!" Billy squinted. Trying to get a clear sight of Dracula. "Y-You....What did you-?" He passed out before he could say anything else.


	5. Billy The Kid's Perspective

Everyday is darkness. For me, that's a fact. I feed off of humans whenever I'm hungry. It makes me feel sick. I had every chance to kill myself. To free the humans from my hunger. I can't do it. I don't have the guts to. These days, I'm just hoping that someone will do me a favor. Surviving that gunfight with Pat Garett was what I wanted but I never hoped to become a vampire. I had a woman in my life. An angel who gave me love that I hadn't seen since my mother passed. I never did found out what my brother did when we separated but I hope that he had a decent life.

Paulita Maxwell...My girlfriend. They must have told her I was dead. A part of me wished I had traveled back to her. I couldn't risk her life like that. I wasn't going to let her become a monster. I found myself walking to different states except for Texas and New Mexico. I promised myself that I would never go back. For over a hundred years I didn't until my gut told me to go back. So I did.

These days I have to wear some weird clothes. It wouldn't be the first time I had to wear something that felt odd on myself. I'm wearing dark brown jeans, a red shirt, and navy blue sweater with a hat that I can't stop wearing. It sounds like things haven't changed unless you see what the hell these damn clothes look like today. And even at night, with these damn drunks, I keep hearing shit like thick, tinder, social media, and other weird crappy words. I know what a phone is now. I'm more surprised than anyone could make a cellphone or a laptop or a computer. I sort of wanted to try it out. Yet, it seems like no one stops staring at their screens until they trip over. Sounds stupid if you ask me.  
New Mexico brought back some horrible but sweet memories. It cheered me up a bit when I saw all kinds of people walking around without those damn 'White' and 'Colored' signs to section everything off. Dreams that I have been having for so long turned out to come to life, left and right, by anyone with a right sense in mind. Amazing things happened. It's crazy to think anything could have been done to make America an actual country built for freedom.

During my long walk to anywhere and everywhere that was New Mexico, I found myself at Fort Sumner. This was during the day. I had found out about sunscreen and used that to finally see the day. I kept a red bandana tied over my mouth. I couldn't let anyone know that I was me. I suddenly stopped in my tracks. A woman's sobbing caught my attention. She wore a black cape with a hood over her head. A balled up tissue was in her hand. My attention was also caught by something else. A museum with my name on it sat next to a grave with my name it and some of my buddies names. I didn't expect anyone to remember a simple murder. It was the 1800's. Everything was different back then. Yet, it seems like a lot of people miss me. There were police officers and someone in a suit where a cage is unlocked. The woman places roses at the grave. My grave!  
I read the words. I wasn't dreaming. They had built a grave for me. People still mourned for me. Especially the hooded sobbing woman who was now left alone. I took my chances. I walked to her. Her sobbing broke my heart. I didn't have a choice at that point. It was either be forgotten or come out saying it. I asked her, "What's wrong?" She turned to me. Tears stained her cheeks. "Poor Billy. That bastard, Pat Garrett! He killed him in cold blood! He didn't deserve to die like that..." Is that what people thought? Who covered up the vampire story? I'm not sure if I should but I put my hand on her shoulder anyway. "I'm sure he wouldn't want you to keep thinking about him." "I know but it's so hard to forget." I sighed. I couldn't let this one go. "How about you show me that museum? I've never been in there before." She nodded. "Ok."

Coming into the museum was strange. I didn't really know how to feel when I saw the posters, the shirts, and the keychains that had my face on them along with my name. My Winchester rifle was even there. "What the hell...? All of this is for...him?" "Many people, millions maybe, learned about the real story between Pat and Billy. These days, people are fighting for Billy's pardon." "But that was a hundred years ago. Why would they be doing that now?" "This isn't just about him. This is about our government keeping their promises. It's about justice and the respect that we expect from our mayor and the other politicians that work with him. We expect him to keep his promises with us as his people."

It felt wrong, in the pit of my stomach, to keep myself a mystery to her. I would never able to tell the whole world but for her I could make an exception. "Is there somewhere we can go to? I need to tell you something in private." "...Ok?" "Don't worry. Just follow me." I took her hand. Leading her a distance away from my grave. "You have to promise me that when I take this off that you won't freak out or tell anyone. I can't let anybody know." "S-Sure, I guess." I took a deep breath. "Good." With my hands on the bandana, I pulled it down. Once she saw my face, her eyes went wide. Her mouth gaped opened. "I-Is this real? Am I dreaming? You're supposed to be dead! How are you-? Slap me!" "What?" "I have to be dreaming!" I slapped her. At first, she stood there. Not doing anything else but staring at me.

I jumped when she threw herself on me. Giving me a tight hug. Already she was back to sobbing. She kissed my cheek. The look on her face had me guessing that she wasn't trying to do it. She backed off and looked at her hands. "Sorry, I was pushing my boundaries. It's just hard to believe that you're...here. You know?" I nodded. "I get it. Trust me, I do." "But wait a minute. How are you still alive and so young?" "Um...I have a confession to make." I opened my mouth. Raising my upper lip. She covered her mouth. "Oh my god! You're a vampire! A cowboy vampire? Wow! Who would have thought?" Her face scrunched up. "Ew! What are you wearing?" I crossed my arms. "It's not my fault. Blame it on whoever made these clothes famous." "I don't think you've noticed but you can still dress like a cowboy. You just have to find the right pieces of the outfit." She jumped up with excitement running from her lips. "Oh! And you have to come to city hall! There's something that I have to show you!"

"Alright. Lead the way." I placed the bandana back on my mouth. It took a car ride to city hall where a group of protestors were shouting, 'Free Billy!', 'Pardon The Kid', and 'Make Promises, Not Curses.' Most of them carried signs with similar phrases that fit to what they were saying. We stepped out of the car. "These are your fans. You've been a celebrity for 139 years now. An inspiration and role model to us all. That won't end anytime soon." I held back my tears but deep down, I was shocked to find so many people understanding where I was coming from and knowing the full truth. Even if that truth had nothing to do with the vampire incident. It was still a truth.

Moving in with this woman was a whole new experience. We're practically best friends these days. Not too soon did this happen did I also get a pardon. We watched it all happen on the news then celebrated with drinks. And for the first time in my long eternal life, I....was happy.


End file.
